SPT
by RogueOfVoid
Summary: Smoulder hates his team's medic; Pulse, for not being useful outside of patching everyone up. When he starts drinking, things heat up.  Warning M/M, Clone on Clone, Yaoi, Man on man. You don't like it? Don't read it.
1. Smoulder Advances

Smoulder looked at his team. They were they best of the best all the way, aside from one clone. CM-59-675; the medic, Pulse. In his opinion, that waste of perfect DNA should be back on Kamino with 99. Worthless bone-bag that he was. Couldn't even shoot the DC-15A he carried around with him.

The commander shook his head., it wasn't his call in the slightest to bring the pathetic loser along. The jedi said he'd be of use on this mission. Smoulder didn't think so. What use was a clone that couldn't shoot? Maybe he was an excellent medic he didn't know, not that it mattered. Even a medic could shoot.

"Right, you were all at the briefing. At dawn, we advance on the Sepratists and liberate this system!" Smoulder encouraged, earning him a chorus of agreement from all but the medic. This caused the seasoned commander to clench his jaw. The younger clone was seriously pissing him off. How can can you not be excited for what you're bred to do? Even the medic's armor showed signs of action. Notably the carbon scoring on the left side of his chest plate.

"You're dismissed." Smoulder growled turning to leave. Pulling out a cantine and taking a swig of it.

The troops disbanded and headed to their tents. Pulse being the slowest. With his head lowered the trudged into his tent which also served as the medical center. Often he felt like he should be dead, or back on Kamino, what use was he? Sure he could patch up his brothers better than most clone medics could, but aside from that he was utterly useless.

But he wasn't always useless. There was a time that he could shoot, and often hit the mark better than the rest of his squad. The days when his brothers knew him as, Snipe. One of the best sharp shooters in the Grand aArmy of the Republic. But that was before his accedent. One that cost him his nerve, spirit, squad, and almost claimed his life. He never shot his blaster after he was released from the critical ward.

When he thought the others had all gone, Pulse removed his helmet and placed on the crate beside his cot. Going through his pack he found a large, orange, pill bottle from which he poured two red pills into his palm. Popping them into his mouth and chasing them down with water, Pulse sat on his cot with a sigh. Muttering something about the before days, he laid down on his side. His thoughts wandered to his current tank of a commander; Smoulder, Ct-58-666. How his broad shoulders looked, the ribbon of names that were tattooed onto his arms, the way his red brown eyes seemed to burn like his own once did; before he became useless.

His eyes slowly closed as the pills began to take effect, and Pulse drifted into a dreamless slumber. Dark and empty. Not a thought was found.

Smoulder took another swig from his cantine and discarded it with the others. Not even seven cantines of booze could keep the battered lone's mind off the useless runt that had come with his team. The others were asleep, but sleep would not find Smoulder. Constantly, he felt his mind wonder to his pathetic brother. How he rarely spoke out of turn, how he'd always look down. The gentle touch of his fingers that had once pulled a trigger. But none of those haunted him more than the Medic's eyes. Steel grey, not brown like the others. But grey. A cold, dead grey. No spirit was left in them. It made Smoulder want to comfort him. He seemed rather cute.

The commander shook his head violent, trying to free himself of his brother's face. But it was to now avail, the images came back. Each time more painful, and stranger than the first. Soon sound accompanied them, causing Smoulder to blush. He wondered how the runt could be that cute. He was completely drunk. One of his his habits that could get him court marshled.

Smoulder soon found himself walking to the medic's tent. The sounds of his sleeping brothers surrounded him. No one would know what he was doing, he barely knew himself.

He slipped inside to find the runt sound asleep, still wearing his armor. Clumbsily, Smoulder covered the younger clone's mouth to stiffle the gasp of surprise when he suddenly woke up. Calmly, the medic removed the commander's hand from his mouth.

"Something wrong, Sir?" Pulse asked grogily. No one ever came to just talk to him. It was only for a wound or an illness that anyone came to his tent.

"There is something wrong." the commander grinned, leaning closer to the medic's face.

Pulse smelt the smell of booz hanging on his commander's breath and sat up in shock. "You were drinking?" He whispered grasping Smoulder's arms.

"Just alittle bit." Smoulder answered, forcefully pushing the younger back down the cot, pinning his hands above his head. "better keep quiet, or the others will hear you." the drunken clone whispered seductively, un-doing the other's armor to show the the drab coloured undernieth.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Pulse gasped, scared, not knowing what to do.

"Just go with it." the older clone answered taking off his armor and under shirt. "Your fualt for being so damn cute." he said kissing the terrified medic's neck. Gently grazing the surface of the quivering clone's skin with his lips, surprised to find one side of his neck felt so diferent than the other. He realized that the skin on one side had horrid bur scars. Looking up slightly at his brother, he suddenly felt sorry for him. But he'd come to far to stop now. He carefully undid the medic's undershirt, continuing to nip at his neck occasionally.

Pulse shivered as the cold night air reached his exposed chest, and he let out a small whimper. With his hands above his head, he was helpless against the advances Smoulder made. When the commanders lips fell across a pale scar on the left side of his chest, Pulse gasped. The felling was foreign, strange, intoxicating; in fact he loved it. Not knowing how to tell his commander that he liked it, he moaned.

Smoulder paused and smiled at his brother. Through his drunken haze, he could tell that the younger clone was beginning to enjoy himself and let go of his hold on his brother's hands. "You wanting more?" he asked, his hand slithering down between Pulse's legs, feeling a deffinate growth there.

Pulse moaned once more, his arousal growing with each gentle touch. He embrased his brother; tembling. "B-be gentle with me...I'm not like the others..." he said beginning to shake.

"And if I'm not gentle?" Smoulder asked,licking Pulse's neck, even though he knew full well why the clone asked.

Pulse shook uncontrolably, his heart pounding in his head. "My heart might fibrilate." he said between pants.

"Oh? Why's that?" Smoulder pressed, teasing the medic more. He hoped that the younger wouldn't have one of his attacks. Heart attack or seizer, both were not desired. Smoulder cursed Grievous for that.

"Please, i-it might give out. Please be gentle." the younger clone begged, almost crying he was so scared.

"Shh. I'll be gentle, just relax." the commander whispered lying his brother back down "Don't ehuast yourself trying to keep up. I may need you in the morning, and on the feild tomorrow." Undressing the both of them "If I'm going to fast for you, just try to tell me."

Pulse nodded, bending his knees to lift his hips off the cot. When he felt the others growth he smiled "Do what you will."

Smoulder couldn't believe his luck when he felt Pulse's length against his own. The medic was actually inviting him inside. The commander slowly ground his hips into the youngers, earning a pleasureable sound from the excited clone.

The commander couldn't wait much longer, but he didn't want to hurt his medic. He sat back to prepare the younger clone. Licking his finger, he gently rubbed the entrance before sliding it inside.

Pulse gasped when he felt Smoulder's finger enter him, but found that he liked the feeling. Wanting more; he moaned rocking his hips to make the feeling reach deeper inside of him. It was like taking Neutron Pixie for the first time.

Smoulder; pleased with the reaction he got, slipped in another finger followed by another to carefully stretch the unclaimed territory. This earned him more pleasurable sound from his brother. He was somewhat shocked when his brather hand joind in preparing himself for something bigger.

When smoulder rubbed a certain spot, Pulse let out a muffled cry. Upon stroking it again, the younger clone's cries became louder and more pleasurable. Soon the bo was read to 'become a man'. "Pulse. Can I put it in?" he asked kissing his brother. His hard length gently nudging the medic's fingers.

Pulse smiled slightly, moving his hand out of the way to grasp his brother's well toned arms. "No turning back." he said before kissing the drunk commander full on the lips, tasting the booze that had clouded the commander's mind. His heart pounding in his ears.

While Pulse had distracted himself, Smoulder slowly entered the medic's being, causing him to scream. Smoulder felt so guilty foe making the younger one scream. He wasn't even half way inside.

"Are you alright?" he asked holding his brother's head tenderly.

Pulse moaned, the entrance hurt and his head spun. "I-it hurts." he whined, trying to hold back his tears.

"I'm sorry bro. Please bear with it, it'll feel better soon." Smoulder told him slowly and as gently as he dared, he forced himself the rest of the way inside. "Damn you're stil so tight..." the commander groaned. "Am-am I your first?"

Poulse nodded, cautiously fingering his length. It throbbed in his hand still hard dispite not being touched as often. "nn..Yes...you're my first." he managed to spit out.

"wel...Then I'll try to make this time memorable." he said slowly moving in and out of the clone, gently easing into a steady pace. Soon Pulse was moving in time with Smoulder. He felt something growing inside of him. It scared him.

"S-sir.." Pulse never finished before screaming out the commander's name as something else entered him even further and the feeling peaked.

Smoulder collapsed beside his brother panting. "Blast...you feeling ok?" he asked placing his fingers over the medic's collar bone.

"i'll be alright..." Pulse sighed. "I just wish you were sober when you did it."

"You wanted me sober?" Smoulder asked, alittle shocked the the younger one actually wanted him in the first place.

The younger clone nodded "But I'm glad it was you, Sir."

smoulder smiled at his brother, happy to know that he wasn't hated. "Blast, I can't stand how cute you are." he said kissing Pulse again. "You can call me Smoulder when we're alone, Pulse. Or do you perfer Snipe?"

Pulse blinked startled "Pulse. Snipe doesn't like you."

"Excuse me?" the commander asked.

"Er...Snipe doesn't like you?"

"What do you mean?"

Pulse sigh "He's a part of who I am in my mind. He doesn't like the fact that I'm telling you either."

"You mean... You have a split personality?" Smoulder exclaimed.

"Not so loud. I don't like people knowing that I'm not the origonal." Pulse begged "Please don't tell anyone."

"Okay, but why doesn't he like me?"

"He's straight."

Smoulder's face felt hot. He'd done the act with his brother, while drunk, found out the man he'd bed wasn't the origonal, and the fact that the origonal was straight.

"Aww, crud." he cursed, flopping into the pillow. This would not end well.


	2. A General Hangover

Little side note here.

~The Title of the series is S+P=T

~I don't own Smoulder. He belongs to a friend of mine who let me use him. (Thank you!)

~Wondering why Pulse didn't resist? He loves Smoulder (Has had a crush on him since he first saw the tank ), doesn't like fighting, and (if you were paying attention) he was still under the effects of his meds.

~ some creatures are refered to .com/wiki/Nexu and .com/wiki/Krayt_dragon has information about them.

Side notes over. Enjoy chapter two!

Smoulder woke early the next morning feeling terrible. His head was foggy and felt like a raging rancor had stomped on it. Everything hurt and his chest felt heavy, like a weight was on it, but he didn't know why. The previous night was a blur,

Lifting his head slightly; fighting the auras that flashed before his blurry vision, to see where he was. He was not in his own tent. He looked around and suddenly saw dark brown, almost black fuzz by his left shoulder. Stunned, he stroked it. It was soft, like a nexu cub's fur but the wrong colour. He finally realized that someone; not something, was sleeping in the same cot as him.

Questions bombarded his mind. Where was he? How'd he get there? Who was sleeping with him? What happened last night? The only answer to this was Wildfire; the name of his dead lover, who was murdered by Cad Bane some time ago. But it was impossible for the trooper to be here with him. Unless... he was only dreaming. Smoulder hoped he was. He missed Wildfire.

Resting his head back on the thin pillow, his head thundered. He groaned. He wasn't dreaming. He was hungover. His whole body was sore and stiff. The commander was no sranger to this state. He had a history of drinking, bu would rarely get himself drunk while on a mission. Closing his eyes he moaned, trying to rid himself of the storm raging inside his head.

He felt the body next to him stir. He lifted his hand to block what ever light was in the tent from reaching his sensitive eyes. He opened his eyes when a genle, yet coarse hand rested on his forehead. When his vision cleared, he found himself looking into a familiar set of steel grey eyes. They weren't Wildfire's.

"Are you feeling alright, sir?" he heard a warm voice ask softly "Sir?" it asked again.

Smoulder groaned once more holding his head as if it were about to fall off. It finally clued in to him that the voice and eyes belonged to Pulse. His current team's patheic medic. Why was he in the same tent as Pulse? What happened the night before? He couldn't remember much aside from staggering into the tent and being drunk.

"Pulse? What's going on?" he asked trying to sit up "Ugh...I feel like a rancor chewed me up and spat me back out again..."

"Not too surprising sir." The medic said calmly, pressing the commander back down on the cot. "Um...do you remember anything from last night?"

The hungover commander looked at his medic confused. Why were they topless? Where did those scars on Pulse' neck and chest come from? Where those dark marks on his skin bruises?

"It's foggy... I remember coming here drunk but nothing else." he admits "Um why are we... well...That is did we?..." he let the question trail off.

Pulse sighed "so you don't remember... kind of knew this would happen...Umm do you want to know?"

"Please tell me." The elder asked quietly.

"Well you came here las night completely...wasted I guess you could say which is why you have a hangover and feel like a...rancor ate and spat you out was it?" the medic began to explain pausing when he saw Smoulder's mouth twitch, wanting to speak.

"Um, did I hurt you?" he looked away a little embarrassed. "Just that I saw the marks and well..."

To the commander's surrise, the medic only chuckled. Was that the firt time Smoulder had heard the medic chuckle? Let along grin. Suddenly the younger clone looked adorable, almost like a baby nexu.

"Nothing perminate. Just the bruises and they'll heal and can be hidden easily." Pulse assured him.

Smoulder opened his mouth to say something when the previous nights events came crashing down on him, not helping the headache he had in the slightest. Moaning, he tried to roll away but he was stopped by the concered medic.

Pulse gently massaged his brother's temples "hey. No dying on me know. Clankers need to die firs if you're going to." he joked softly "want anything to help with the aches?"

"Why help the man who raped you? You should be hating me for what I did." Smoulder said lowly.

"Not happening, sir. As the team medic, it's my duty to treat you dispite what you did to me." he replied "Besides, the hangover is doing that already." he said good naturedly, continuing to rub the commanders pounding skull.

"But attaking you isn't the same thing as knocking your brains out." the elder protested.

"News flash, I didn't resist your advances. Look, as long as you aren't just going to use me, I'm ok with it."

The commander blushed "But what about Snipe? He'll object to it right? And in all seriousness, I should be courtmarshaled. And say if you don't report me, what will happen if we're caught? I'll tell you what. We're dead men Pulse." he said on the verge of crying.

Pulse looked at the tent wall and sighed. Smoulder was right, they'd be caught eventually. Even Snipe had told the love-struck medic that cruel fact. Worrying about it would only cause it to happen sooner. He suddenly got a crazy idea.

"I'll take the blame." he said simply.

"You'd what?" the cmmander gasped, instantly regretting it.

"Take responsibility for our actions and say that this was my fault to begin with. You'll be let off."

"But how? You where on the bottom, they'd never believe the story." Smoulder sighed.

The medic merely smirked, little did Smoulder know that Snipe had made his move. The nomally soft, grey eyes darkened and took on a killing edge. Pulse was no longer in control.

"What the little medic is trying to say is that he will claim to have drugged you with a new subtance to enhance your sences. He will go on to say the side effect was the increased desire to mate." Snipe shook his head "Personally I say 'To hell with this plan! The commander deserves to die!' but alas poor Snipe is 'dead' and can't do anything about it."

Smoulder stared at the person infront of him, his mouth agape. At first the medic seemed so docile but suddenly he had changed to a cold blooded killer. From a nexu cub to a wild Kryat dragon in less than two seconds. Even though the body never moved from where it was, smoulder knew this wasn't the same person he'd attact the night before.

"Never thought snipe would come back did ya Commander Smoulder? Well news flash, I'm not dead and I'm not going away. As much as I want to to kill you for what you did, Pulse would kill us first. So instead I'm giving you a warning, one false move, you hurt Pulse, Upset him, do something to crush his spirit, I won't hesitate to kill you. I'm not afraid of death, I've already seen and escaped it. Pulse and I are not supost to exist anyway. So I suggest you make your medic a happy person and remember, I'm dead serious." Snipe promised before reseading to the back of the combined consiousness. At the same time, Pulse came forward and the edge that marked Snipe's control faded back to their normally soft grey.

"Sorry...I panicked..." the emerging Pulse appologised.

"Is he always like that?"

"He has always been like tha...But he's never come out in front of others before..." the medic explained.

Smoulder hugged Pulse suddenly "So he's serious about killing me? I'm...so sorry, I should never have done that to you, not matter how attractive you were."

Pulse used a finger to silence the commander "Snipe tends to bluff. He's a soldier not a murderer." the medic blushed "You...you think I'm attractive?"

"Well kind of hard not to think you aren't. We do have the same face." Smoulder joked and cautiously gave the medics cheek a quick kiss.

"Well you missed my mouth, silly commander." he teased kissing Smoulder passionately.

They remained locked together for almost three minutes before pulling away. Smoulder had a sligh blush on his face while Pulse was completely red.

The commander smiled wanting to coninue what they had done earlier, but was held back by the medics firm harnds. They had once been used to kill, now they seve only to heal the injured membrs of the G.A.R.

"There's no time for that. The others will be waking up soon, it's most important that you're dressed and able to stand on your own two feet." he said kissing the elder's forhead "Come on, we want to get the jump on those clankers right?"

Smoulder nodded the nausia finally catching up to him. "Erg... I feel sick."

"You mean besides your head?"

"My stomache." he groaned.

Pulse thought a moment. "I think I have something that will help with that." he said after a pause, easing down of the cot. His back still siff from the previous night's events.

After a few moments of rummaging around in his bags, Pulse walked back to where Smouler lay with two pale coloured capsels.

"These should help." he said, helping his commander to sit up.

The clone commander groaned as he struggled to sit upright against his heaving stomache and thundering head. Twice; before he was even upright, he thought he'd lose whatever contents were in his stomache. He was glad his medic knew how to diagnose and treat the troops better than any other feild medic he'd known. It made him wonder how long it took him to figure out his purpose in the G.A.R. Snipe was one of the best sharp-shooters before something happened to him. What had happened to the rest of his squad? Were they dead? Most likely. But Pulse was something completely different; most medics in the Grand Army of the Republic could only treat blaster wounds and minor breaks, he could treat more ailments than the others.

Pulse held the capsles out to Smoulder, who took them wihout question. Smiling, the medic handed over his cantine full of water to chase down the drugs. The other clones were assembling for role call.

"Pulse. What happened to your origonal squad?" the commander asked quietly.

At first the younger didn't reply. "they... they were...erraticated." he said at length, he didn't like talking about the past.

"How?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, sir." he paused "The others are waiting. We'll be late if we keep going on like this."

"Yeah... better not keep them waiting." the commander agreed.

Pulse gathered Smoulder's under clothes and armor. Sittting behind the commander he noticed for the first time the tattoos that the elder bore. An intracate knot on his left shoulder blade, a flaming bird taking over his back, but what intriqued him the most was the ribbon of names that covered both arms of the clone. Pulse guessed the names were from fallen brothers. But one stood out at him from all the rest because of it's redish outling from being fairly newer than the others. It was Wildfire.

The medic knew that the name ment more to smoulder than just a brother he knew and faught with, and the younger didn't know why. He wasn't about to ask either. It was not his place to ask such questions of a superior, and he knew better than to pry.

When the two were battle ready, the left the medic's tent with only what they needed to take to the upcoming battle. Pulse pretended to stagger out of the tent to make it seem like the medic overslept and the commander was only in there to wake him up. The well oned commander made the act seem more believable with his disapproving frown. Pulse could easily blame his drugs for making him over sleep. It was a very crude and thrown together plan.

The medic took his place beside the engineers who gave him a scowl each, the didn't like their medic. Thought he was a sorry excuse for a clone, he wasn't. He was one with a huge secret that he would never tell. Pulse began to think that someone might have heard them last night and hoped that he was wrong. He wondered how long they could keep what they had done a secret. The Jedi weren't easy to lie to, they had ways of finding the truth. If they were caught what would be done to them?He didn't want to think about that. To think they could be caught, seperated, posibly killed for what they had done. It was not what he wanted in the slightest.

He shook his head and turned his attention to his commander who was talking with one of the Generals about the best plan of attack. From what Pulse could see, the General was Aaya Secura with a younger jedi; most likely a padawan, at her side. The padawan looked rather bored with the conversation and wanting to get into the battle, not what he expect from the peace loving jedi. They weren't soldiers like he and his brothers were.

While the 'adults' talked, the younger jedi approached Pulse. The medic stiffened, talking to a jedi wasn't something he was used to. Why did it have to be a girl? He moaned inside his head. He was never very good with talking to girls. Even the thought of talking with one on the Generals terrified him, he was only a trooper.

In this matter, however, he had no choice, for she standing infront of him now as the others went to their posts. "hey there, I'm Asokah Tano." she stated firmly, obviously not nervous.

"Cm-59-675 at your servise, Sir." he responded in the drilled fashion he was trained to.

"You have a nickname?" she asked.

"The medic nodded "It's Pulse, Sir."

"So why were you later than the others, Pulse?"

Pulse stopped short "I had trouble waking up because of my medication, Sir. It's for my heart condition and occassional seizers." he fibbed.

"Right and this medication makes you stiff?" the padawan pressed, making Pulse feel uneasy.

"Yes sir. They sometimes cause my muscles to stiffen up, but it won't hinder our progress."

"Padawan Tano, leave the trooper alone. His mind needs to be clear for the fight." The General said firmly. "He used to be a sharp shooter until nine months ago. Something about being shot." she muttered to the padawan while leading her away.

Pulse let out a sigh of relief. He felt as if he were about to give something away, he was glad the General intervined, but felt odd to be recognised. It wasn't everyday he was remembered by someone.

Asokah turned to leave Pulse with the engineers but looked back at him. "Do your best out there, Pulse." She said trotting off to her posting. As she past the others, the feeling she had felt around the medic was receding, none of the others were giving her the same feeling. It took her a few minutes to figure out what it was she felt around him. It was conflict.


	3. Backfiring revenge

SIDE NOTES!

* * *

~Smoulder you are not to hurt me after reading this... hurt Snipe instead.

~ It took me a while to figure out how these two would react to this so no flaming bad reactions or descriptions please.

~I do not have spell check on any computer I use (that's two BTW) so sorry for bad spelling. Trying to fix it.

~Please do not hound me to put up new chapters. I do have other things to take care of (a dog being one of them), and my parents would kill me if they found this. Please be patient with me, I can't work on this all the time. sorry

OK me rant is done, enjoy! Snipe be quiet about my grammar. I could be meaner to you ya know!

* * *

The battle lasted over four days with casualties on both sides. As the team's medic, Pulse did his best to preserve his brother's lives. Unfortunately, he could not save twenty. The mission they were on was suppost to have ended up as a dud mission. A loss for the G.A.R. But with Pulse they survived with only twenty dead and the base captured. The tides had turned for the better.

As his brothers died, he tried to ease their passing so it would be painless. He didn't want his brothers to suffer. He stayed with them till they had closed their eyes, never to wake again. The cold sting of death had no affect on Pulse, he had seen enough of it to become immune to its grip. Twenty deaths, some were shineys, some veterans, one captain, and a very unlucky medic.

He'd not seen or heard from Smoulder since the battle started four days previous. He worried about the 'bad-boy' commander, not knowing where he was made the medic uneasy. The only comfort he had was that the commander had not shown up in his tent with the dead or dying troopers. It meant he was alive, injured maybe but not in critical condition or anything severe.

Another plus was that the padawan he'd met before the battle started had visited him with and injured wrist. None of the other medics could set the fractured bone and they sent her to him. She had seen first hand how skilled he was in healing. She told him that more medics in the G.A.R. Should be like himself. He accepted the complement, but it had brought little comfort to him. His mind was a torrent of worry and anxiety. He doubted he'd sleep well, if at all that night.

But the end of the day, Pulse was exhausted. Splinting, patching, stitching, and rubbing anti-septic on the wounds of injured clones had claimed almost all of Pulse's attention. He was so glad Smoulder was not in the medical tents.

With all his duties complete, and no patients left to treat. He packed his things since he'd be heading back to the nearest medical base on leave. All the other troops from this mission would be on leave for a while as well to recuperate. He didn't expect to see Smoulder for a long time.

As he boarded the last shuttle to take the tired troops home, a few of the others clapped Pulse on the back. They were happy that only twenty had died on that dud mission out of the two-hundred and fifty that went originally despite being vastly out numbered. In the end, the only reason they succeeded was from the efforts made by Pulse and the other medics. He had told the others how to treat the wounds and could easily have been named the hero of the mission. But he was just a low ranking medical officer, not a trooper or a special beast clone.

The beast clones were suppost to be a replacement for the clone troopers; created by republic scientists, by merging the regular clone template DNA with that of an animal. The result was a clone that was faster and stronger than the regular troopers. So far they had proved to be unpredictable, because of the animal instinct that could not be removed without the clone dying in the gestation phase. The last group the scientists had thrust onto the G.A.R. Were all feline and many were killed over territory or committed suicide when their bodies started rejecting the animal DNA.

Pulse had mat a survivor from that last group. His name was Scourge. He was nice enough but was more irritable than most clones and was kept under the constant surveillance of General Skywalker. He looked normal enough aside from the black claws instead of nails, fangs, and feline eyes. He was also very territorial like the rest of his group. Males tend to kill each other.

Pulse sighed, he was just one in over a million identical copies of Jango Fett. He deemed himself as nothing special, just an above average medic. He wasn't at all abnormal.

By the time Pulse was assigned to his solitary bunker, Snipe had had enough of his alternate mind's self depreciation. "Pulse. Smarten up! As much as I was amused by your worry spell over that Commander, your pity party ends now!"

"But I'm-we're just one in over a million." Pulse countered weakly.

Snipe mentally kicked Pulse "Not to the eyes of your beloved commander. To him you are something somewhat special, I think. Look I don't even like the guy but; ever since he came into your life, you smile at him. You never smiled at anyone and here you are smiling at him. Heck even the guys you patched up today think you're something special. You're no medic, you're a doctor! Look I want you to keep smiling OK?"

"So you don't mind if we...?" the medic asked tentatively.

"Oh yes I mind! This was _my_ body remember? But I'm not suppost to exist, so just keep those thoughts on your half OK?"

Pulse smiles slightly "Thanks..."

Snipe chuckled "Tell you what, when he comes to see you next-tease him as punishment. He is not to touch you at all."

"I thought you didn't like guys."

"I don't, but a certain commander needs to learn his lesson. Disappearing on you for a whole battle, no contact? That's just cruel. Making you worry is a bad idea."

"You just want revenge." the medic growled.

"Just a bit." Snipe smirked "OK yes I want revenge, but consider it."

Pulse sat on his bunk alone. The bunker was small, only one or two people could live comfortably in it. Pulse would be the only occupant for a while though. He was always alone when he was on leave.

Snipe was right in the respect that Pulse only ever smiled at Smoulder. What would happen if the commander died? Who'd command the team, and what would happen to Pulse? Smoulder was the only thing that the medic thought about when he could spare a moment.

While he was brooding, Pulse never noticed the bunker door opening. A battle worn commander stood in the door before walking in a few steps and closing the door.

"Medical officer CM-59-675." He demanded firmly with his hands behind his back.

Upon hearing his number, Pulse jumped to attention. "Reporting, Sir."

The commander chuckled "i though I told you," he began taking his helmet off "to call me Smoulder when we where alone."

When the medic saw his commander's face, he beamed and embraced his brother warmly.

"Ha ha! I missed you too, Pulse." Smoulder laughed. "Sorry I wasn't with you sooner. Debriefings you know? Heard you made quite the impression on the young padawan, She wouldn't stop talking about how you fixed her wrist."

"She'll forget about me in a few days." Pulse replied kissing Smoulder's cheek "But you won't right?"

"Never." The commander confirmed "I can't get you out of my head. Actually, the other morning is still nagging at me. Is it OK to finish where we left off?"

Pulse laughed "Well all of this," he said tugging on the others chest plate "should be off first."

Smoulder grinned and did as the medic instructed, removing his armour and under shirt. He didn't complain when he was told to lie on the bunk. He thought something was up but ignored it.

He never expected the medic to handcuff him to the bunk post using binders. They were snug around the wrists but not overly tight. He thought he saw Snipe during the ordeal but wasn't completely sure.

"Pulse, what's going on?"

"Sorry the good medic is unavailable." Snipe jeered.

"Snipe? What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Helping a little medic have his way for once. Just a reminder that this body; you violated when Pulse didn't resist, is still mine. Now you'll know what he felt, what I felt!"

"What? You must be nuts." Smoulder growled.

"Mmm maybe, but remember I made Pulse so he's nuts too."

"But he's not you, so he's not the same kind of crazy."

"True enough." he said before switch with Pulse. "Sorry.."

Smoulder sighed "Well it only took me by surprise, but why the binders?"

"Snipe didn't want you touching me this time around." the medic admitted sheepishly.

"Well since I did technically rape you that night, I think it'll be OK, they're not tight anyway." he blushed slightly "Feel free to explore as much as you want. Not that I can really stop you anyway."

Pulse's face turned red at the latter and smiled "I'll try not to hurt you." he said kissing Smoulder, his hands ghosting over the commander's shoulders.

The stunned commander returned his medic's kiss, wanting to hold the younger clone closer to him; but the binders prevented that. He settled for battling the young medic's tongue for dominance of the kiss. He wanted Pulse to be satisfied but wasn't sure if he could go with the whole idea. Smoulder decided to try and make the medic work for somethings before he would submit.

The younger clone seemed to be teeming with life despite his frail appearance. His confidence surprised Smoulder, normally Pulse was so timid. When had the little medic gotten so good with his tongue? He was a virgin when Smoulder claimed him, so this was a small shock.

Pulse decided to try some possible ways of teasing Smoulder, though not really knowing what to do. He tossed off his armour and undershirt then gently sucked on Smoulder's neck, kneading the muscle in the restrained arms. Travelling steadily lower, Pulse relieved the commander of his lower garments. He smiled when Smoulder crossed his legs to hide his semi-hard erection.

"Talk about De-ja-vu." Pulse chuckled "Um May I?" he asked blushing slightly.

"I said you could explore. It counts..." he said closing his eyes "I can probably handle anything you can dish out."

Pulse; still unsure about the whole thing, parted Smoulder's legs and lightly ran his hand up the commander's length before fondling it. He was not sure what to make of his feelings, he loved Smoulder but what he was doing was alien to him. He promised himself not to do it again.

Smoulder resisted the urge to buck his hips into Pulse's hand, he was to remain somewhat still while his medic satisfied his curiosity. He hoped the medic wouldn't be so cruel as to not let him cum when the commander couldn't take any more teasing. He doubted that would happen, since Pulse was the best medic he knew, and medics were not cruel.

He let out a gasp when something warm and wet ran up the sensitive skin of his length. Opening his eyes, he saw Pulse licking it. Smoulder blushed a deep crimson colour, he couldn't believe how good i felt to have his medic licking. He went of a second loop when Pulse took the commander's length into his mouth and started sucking on it.

"Damn..." Smoulder groaned as his length continued to harden "Sooo amazing..."

Pulse stopped and moved o lie on top of Smoulder. Resting his head on the commander's chest he sighed "I'm not cut out of this..."

The commander shivered slightly "Nnn...Please don't stop..." he begged "You where doing so well."

Pulse looked up, downcast. "Sorry, but I just don't know what to do..."

Smoulder nearly laughed "Just do what I did to you then."

The medic looked up shocked "But-"

"It's OK, just don't think about it too much. Go on instinct." the commander suggested, blushing slightly.

Pulse thought about the suggestion and gently ground his hips into Smoulder's. Realizing that he was still wearing his lower garments, swiftly removed them and resumed what he was doing. The commander's pleasured moans urged Pulse on, causing him to moan and get ahead of himself.

"Blast." The medic groaned, stopping to catch his breath.

"You...Nnn feeling alright?" Smoulder asked.

Pulse nodded "Yeah, just got ahead of myself..."

The elder clone grinned "Well you better get inside soon, I can't take much more of this."

The medic went to prep smoulder, but a pair of strong legs pulled his waist forward. Smoulder looked a little frightened and unsure if he should let the medic take him. He hadn't done this before.

"Won't it hurt if I don't prep you?"

Smoulder frowned "No fingering my ass."

"Fine." Pulse agreed, bending over to kiss the Smoulder's inner thighs.

Lifting the commander's hips slightly, gently nipping at the skin. He slowly edged closer towards the commander's hole, but letting him get used to the feeling of him there. After about a minute, Pulse tried something that startled Smoulder. He slipped his tongue inside.

Smoulder gasped and squirmed "I-I didn't say you could do that!" he blurted.

Pulse put the commander down "You don't have much of a choice, Smoulder. You didn't want to be fingered, so that was the alternative."

Smoulder looked away embarrassed. He didn't want to admit he was scared, or that he'd never done this before. He hoped Pulse wouldn't leave him for it.

"You mean, no one has ever touched you there?" Pulse asked shocked.

Smoulder shook his head. "I never let anyone do me."

Pulse smiled slightly "Well I promise to be gentle, but it will hurt if I don't prep you."

"Part of Snipe's plan?"

Pulse sighed "He wants you to scream, I don't." he admitted, teasing his own length and shuddering.

Smoulder groaned as his erection throbbed "Just do it. I'm no stranger to pain, I can handle it."

The medic bit his lip. He didn't like hurting his brothers, especially not Smoulder. Licking his fingers, pulse coated his length with saliva. Not letting Smoulder know what he was doing, he lined himself up with Smoulder's entrance and slowly; gently, pushed inside.

The commander winced as the medic entered him, maybe he should have let the kid prep him. He moaned trying to ignore that pain shooting up his spine. His moan wasn't very pleasured so Pulse saw through it.

"It does get better, Smoulder." The medic whispered, letting the commander get used to his size.

Smoulder looked at Pulse, wondering what he thought when he was raped four days earlier. Was he going over medical procedures in his head, or not? Smoulder couldn't keep his mind focused for more than a few seconds at a time.

Felling a little better, he shifted, letting Pulse know he could continue. He felt that the medic wasn't being cruel at all, but a little too gentle with him. He kind of wanted the medic to be a little rougher.

Snipe; fully agreeing with Smoulder, decided to play a mean joke on the both of them. He caused a muscle spasm to force the medic's hips forward, fully penetrating the commander. Tearing flesh and breaking trust all in one moment.

Smoulder cried out, arching his back in agony. He screamed, pulling on the binders that restrained his hands. Grinding his teeth he tried to get away from the source of his pain.

"I-I thought you said you'd be gentle..." The hurt commander squeaked, barely able to speak above a whisper.

Pulse shook. After a minute, he slammed his fist onto the bunk furious. "Dammit,Snipe!" he growl before look at his commander's face. "I'm so sorry." the younger clone mouthed, reaching to cup Smoulder's cheek in his hand. His heart sank another level when he felt something warm trickle down his thigh slowly. Smoulder's blood.

"Sn-Snipe did that?" The elder asked shaking underneath the medic.

The medic nodded slowly. "Yes. He did..." he said shifting slightly.

Smoulder moaned at the subtle movements. To Pulse, he no longer seemed intimidating, but more scared and confused. It made the young clone feel worse.

Pulse went to pull out of the broken commander but the other's legs wrapped around his waist. Looking back at the elder clone's face, he saw that he was frowning again.

"Don't stop... I'm OK really." Smoulder begged "I want to know how you felt." He admitted blushing furiously.

"But, I-I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." the commander replied sharply pulling the confused medic back inside, groaning. "Nnow...move."

Pulse hesitated, part of him wanted to continue; the other said 'no'.

Smoulder did his best to sound like he was fine. "That's and order dammit!"

"Y-yes, Sir..." Pulse mumbled gently moving into a steady pace. He couldn't believe what he was doing; how it felt, the felling of being superior, in control, dominate. All of it was alien to him. The medic didn't like what he was doing in the slightest. Looking at his beloved Smoulder, he knew he place, this wasn't it. But he was too far to stop now.

The commander started to moan with pleasure before crying out "There! Mnnn-it feels a-mazing..."

Pulse smiled and got a crazy idea. Wrapping his hand around the commander's length and stroking it, he shoved Snipe into the main conscious.

The other personality couldn't handle the rush of sensations and emotions, so he fainted bringing Pulse back in front chuckling. He couldn't believe how well that worked. Snipe didn't dare interfere again.

Smoulder raised and eyebrow confused. Pulse told him that Snipe had faint and the commander grinned. "Y-you're bad..." he laughed.

"Mmm...Smoulder, I feel so... so strange.." the medic moaned, he didn't realize the he was upon peaking.

"Nnn..That's good, now fuck me senseless!" he practically was screaming the last part.

The younger found himself moving harder and faster, bringing him to the edge. He was teetering on the brink. He was scared and wasn't sure of what to do.

But he didn't have to do anything. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, Smoulder's walls closed around and he gasped as another alien feeling rode through him. He heard Smoulder cry out again, it wasn't in distress but pure pleasure.

As soon as Pulse regained control over his body, his arms no longer could support and he fell on top of his commander, who groaned at the extra weight.

"Didn't know you had it in you, kiddo. Binding a commander, screwing with him, making your other self faint, and also making me scream. No one's ever done all that before."

Pulse grinned "well some of it was Snipes idea."

"Seriously?"

The medic nodded and kissed the commander's cheek "It back fired on him though." he said reaching to unlock the binders.

"Why didn't Snipe want me to touch you this time?"

"To keep you from flipping me over."

"Liar."

"OK, Snipe didn't want you to touch me while I was suppost to be punishing you."

"For?" the commander pressed.

Pulse broke down "I was soo worried about you. I thought something had happened or that you didn't like me after that night we shared. Snipe got mad at me and came up with an idea to punish you; if you still did like me, for making me worry. But it was just a revenge plot that back fired and- I'm just so confused..."

Smoulder was shocked. To think that Pulse was actually worried about him made him feel horrible. With he hands unbound, he gripped the medic's shoulders and found that the younger clone was shaking terribly.

"Hey, sorry for making you worry." the commander said softly forcing Pulse to look at him. The medic's cheeks were stained by tears and Smoulder's heart sank lower. "I should've contacted you sooner." Smoulder told the upset medic "Everything's alright, Pulse." he said pulling him into a tight hug.

Pulse tried to calm don. At his current rate he would have another heart attack, requiring a medical droid to help him.

Smoulder decided to change topics by grabbing the younger clone's back side "Hmmm, nice ass."

Pulse grinned and playfully gave Smoulder a shove "Is that all you think about?"

"No. I also think about kicking clanker can, blasters, you-not just your sexy butt, and food."

As to prove Smoulder's point, Pulse's stomach growled. "Ha ha! You're hungry too huh? What do you say if when we've hidden all the evidence, we head down to the mess hall together?" Heard a rumour floating around about a new group of shinies being presented."

Pulse moved to lie down beside Smoulder "No groping in front of them right?"

"Right. I'll behave, but same goes for you, mister." Smoulder said with a wink. "Just kidding, I know you'll behave."

"Really? I feel like being a bad boy." the medic grinned before sticking his tongue out. "Nah. um... did you wash in a different kind of bacta or something?"

"No, why?"

"Different smell that's all."

"You smelt something odd? What did it smell like?"

"Not sure. It kind of smelled like burt plant matter."

Smoulder stiffened "Is it really strong smelling?"

"Kind of wh-" it finally clued into to Pulse. "So you not only drink, but you also smoke?"

"Mm... yeah." Smoulder admitted "You won't tell anyone right?"

"Heck no. But you are hitting the shower before we go to the mess."

"Fine by me." the commander grinned getting up and lifting Pulse off the bunk.

"Gah! What are you doing?" Pulse gasped.

"Just carrying you to your shower. Anything wrong with that?" smoulder asked walking to the private washroom. The whole time his medic looked uncomfortable. "There is, isn't there?"

Pulse nodded "It's not your fault though. It's just-" he sighed "I have bad memories about being carried away on a stretcher and hearing someone say I'll never wake up again. That I'd be dead within twenty four hours. It wasn't a nice experience."

"Oh. Sorry, you just seemed exhausted and I thought I'd save you the effort of walking over here. I didn't know you didn't like being carried." Smoulder said putting Pulse down.

"It's OK, you didn't know. I never talk about it." Pulse grinned hugging Smoulder "But if you do, warn me first."

"Sure." the other clone laughed, turning the shower on. "But, if you ever want to do me again, just tell me. I don't like the binder tactic."

Pulse chuckled and took hold of smoulder's hands, lifting them so he could see the damage better he nodded. "I won't use them again. They might tear into your skin next time."

Smoulder smirked and pulled Pulse into the shower. "I feel very lucky then." he said passionately kissing his medic, not caring about the warm bacta pounding against his shoulders.

When they pulled away, Smoulder nosed the other clones cheek and whispered. "I love you."


	4. Unexpected Charge

A week had now pass and Smoulder's team was on the move again. This time they were to destroy a factory on Teth. It would be dangerous, since it was controlled by the Hutts and riddled with bounty hunters. This mission required the utmost precision if it were to succeed. Smoulder knew that and made sure Pulse had come along with his team again, it was like his confidence was dependant on him coming. In reality, it wasn't all a lie, the prestigious commander didn't feel up to par but would never admit he was feeling ill. His Troops needed him to lead them, he couldn't afford to be sick.

His medic; on the other hand, was helping a few shinies get over a bout of the jitters. Pulse understood their nervousness and told them to stay close to him during the battle so he could help them sooner. He remembered his first battle clearly and wanted to help the rookies through their first one.

"Sir, why do you constantly look at Commander Smoulder?" One of them asked.

"Well, I admire him greatly. I have yet to meet a commander quite like him." Pulse meerly replied vaguely. He knew it wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a lie either. Even so the troopers dropped the topic since Pule did answer them.

A few nights later; on the eve of battle, Smoulder had gotten worse. He couldn't hide it any longer as his normal remedy no longer had any effect. The commander knew he needed a doctor.

After yet another fit of violnt vomitting, Smoulder stumbled into Pulse's tent. He crossed to where the medic lay sleeping medic lay and whispered his name in his ear. At this point he could barely stand on his own two feet.

Pulse woke up and yawned. "Something wrong, Smoulder?" he asked sitting up.

The commander nodded "Feel sick." he admits.

Pulse turned on a lamp to find a very pale and somewhat sweaty Smoulder. Placing the back of his hand on the commander's forehead, he confirmed the he had a very high fever.

"Could you tell me your other symptoms?" he asked patting the cot to invite Smoulder to sit down.

The sick commanders legs literally buckled under him , causing him to crash into into Pulse. "Sorry.." He moaned trying in vain to stand back up again.

The medic meerly helped to sit on the cot beside him. Smoulder was leaning on him for support, even breathing was like a chore to him. "So weakness is another one, any others Smoulder?"

Smoulder nodded "Head aches, nausia, dizziness, aches and pains, vomiting, blood in the vomit, coughing.."

Pulse tried not to cringe at the symptoms. "Have been smoking while drinking?"

Smoulder shook his head.

"Ok have you done either since you first noticed the symptoms?"

"Just a few drinks to dull the headaches and other pains."

"So it's not another hangover?' 

"No."

Pulse sighed "I can honestly say that I'm not sure what's wrong with you. I will however, advise you to rest. If none of the symptoms improve, I don't want you on the feild tomorrow."

"I must refuse that request, Pulse." he said quietly "The others need me."

"I know, but you can't lead in your condition. Please, what would happen to them if you died here and now?" Pulse pleaded lying the commander down on the cot. "Please at least rest here."

"Sorry, but I have a metting to go to," Smoulder replies coldly getting off the cot "you bett worry about yourself more than me, Pulse. You have the highest chances of dying out of the two of us." he said leaving the tent leaving Pulse alone and hurt.

"Did he really mean that?" he asks himself quietly. He wished he could've helped his commander. But saddly, he just didn't know what to do. Flooping back onto the cot, Pulse looked up at the ceiling of his tent. It had been a standard week and five standard days since he was first taken by his commander. It felt like a life time ago. He hoped that Smoulder wouldn't leave him.

Sleep soon claimed the emotionaly frustrated medic and he did not dream.

Smoulder had lied about the meeting he had to go to and had confined himself to hes tent. He was audiably vomiting into a garbage bin. He egan to regret not accepting the medic's advice and resting him close by. He felt like a complete jackass when he remembered how poorly he had treated his poor medic. "_Why did I even say that to him? I love him right?_" he thought before vomiting again. "_I have to talk to him._"

Once his vomiting fits had calmed down, Smoulder whobbled back into the medic's tent to find Pulse; once again, alseep. He looked so peaceful and Smoulder didn't have it in him to wake the medic. Thinking that going back to his own tent was too much of an effort, he lay down beside the cot and eventually drifted off into a restless sleep.

Pulse awoke a good ten minutes after the commander had fallen asleep, to the sound of someone coughing. When he looked at the entrence to his tent while still lying down he didn't see anyone. Confused he sat up and out of the corner of his eye, spotted Smoulder asleep on the ground. He smiled slightly and watched his commander sleep a while.

Smoulder barely moved while he slept; excluding the occasional ragged cough that escaped him, though he was dreaming. "...no... wWildfire...Pulse...Don't leave me...' he mumbled in his sleep.

Pulse blinked in surprise. Smoulder was dreaming about both Wildfire and himself? And what was this about leaving him? Cautiously as he dared, Pulse lowered himself down beside the ailing commander he whipsered close to Smoulder's ear 'I'll never leave you my love." bringing his blanket down off the cot to cover the commander.

Smoulder; while stilll asleep. Reached out and embraced pulse "Don't go..." he mumbled.

"Don't plan on leaving." Pulse answered before kissing Smoulder's forhead. "Promise."

By now it was morning, not that Smoulder and Pulse noticed. When they didn't show up for rolecall, General Kenobi thought he should check up on the commander's tent. When he found it empty, he became concerned. He ran all over camp ;not going to the medical station, looking for Smoulder, but couldn't seem to find him. Little did the general realize that he had completely skiped over Pulse's number during roll call. Returning to the ranks, he asked if anyone had seen the commander.

"Pulse hasn't shown up either." one of the shinies pointed out.

"That medic is always the last to get here." an enginere grumbled.

"Pulse?" Obiwan asked.

"CM-59-675, sir."

"Well were is he?" the general asked, thinking the medic knew where the comander was.

"Most likely still sleeping in his tent."

The Jedi general was not impressed. "he should be the first to rise, why is he so late?" he huffed walking off to find the medic's tent.

When he got there, he flung the flap aside to find not only Pulse but also Smoulder who had the medic in a very awkward posistion, but he soon wiggeled out of it. "Err... Morning Sir."

"What's this?" the general asked since he noticed that Smould hadn't moved and looked to be asleep.

"The commander came here last night to seek my help but left because of a meeting. I drifted off and when I awoke, he was here. What you saw happened in his sleep moment before you came in." Pulse reported.

"There wasn't a meeting last night, but what's the matter with him."

"Oh, well he's complained of headaches, aches and pains, vomiting, blood in the vomit, and weakness. He also has a dangerously high fever, sir."

Obiwan cringed after hearing the list of symptoms. "That bad?"

Pulse nodded saddly.

"I'll contact the command center and see if we can get Cody to fill in for Smoulder."

"Yes sir."

After the general had left, Smoulder finally came around. Groaning as he woke up.

"Easy Smoulder."

"Ssorryfer intudin..."

"I'm kind of used to you doing that." the medic joked.

Smoulder sat up "Have to lead the others..." he mumbled.

"You have been ordered to stay here."

The commander shook his head "I can't. Not even if the order came from you."

"This order _isn't_ from me, it's from General Kenobi. He said he's looking into getting someone to fill in for you." Pulse correct holding Smoulder's shoulders.

"Who?"

"Cody."

Smoulder stared at Pulse dazed "Cody? But he's a pussy." He groand, holding his stomache.

"That may be so, but you're in no condition to command." Pulse replied, gently pushing the commender back down.

Smoulder went to sit up again but Pulse stopped him. "But out Bruthas..."

"They'll be fine. I promise." the medic said sharply.

Smoulder gave up arguing with Pulse. "Ok I'll stay put, but you have to look after our bruthas for me. Make sure Cody doesn't do something stupid."

"Me?"

Smoulder nodded "Keep em safe for me, please? I can only trust you to."

Pulse sighed "I'll do everything in my power to keep them safe, Smoulder. But you have to get better, I don't know how long I can get them to listen to me." he said, not really wanting to leave his commander's side.

"I knew I could count on you." The commander smiled weakly.

Pulse smiled lightly Huh? Sounds like Cody's arrived; hang on, I'm going to get you on the criuser. I won't be able to concentrated if I'm worried about you here alone.

Smoulder nooded "OK."

Within moments, Pulse had the ill commander on a stretcher and carefully manuvered it to the cruiser where Cody was just getting off. Smoulder refused to look at Cody as his medic brought him on board. He didn't like Cody's tactics at all. The whole time he said nothing. When Cody was well out of sight, Smoulder asked Pulse to stop.

"What is it Smoulder" The medic asked.

"Come closer, I want to tell you something."

Puse leaned closer to his commander, only to be caught in a lip lock.

"Good luck. And Pulse, don't die on me. If you fell weak, get your ass off the feild and rest. You'll do that for me, right baby?"

Pulse nodded "Of course love."

The medic left his commander with the crew ;reluctantly' and joined the others. When he spotted Cody alone, he approached him.

"Since you're only filling in, Sir, I should inform you that I have been placed in charge of the team's well being. If I deem an advance is too risky, you are to pull the troopers back."

"And why would I follow that order?"

"Because of the little known fact in this team that Smoulder trusts me to look after our team and his fellow commanders." he replied coldly, his eyes shifting to a hard edge. "The shinys are with me regardless, and many of our bruthas here know why Smoulder trusts me more than you. So you can just deal with it." he then left.

Cody thought it was best not to challange the medic further, something about his eyes frightened him. They seemed to shift from a soft steel grey colour, to a hard, sharpened shade. Then it hit him, the sharpness was that of an expert sniper.


	5. Steel eyed Medic

~Side Notes!~

~Sorry for slow updates, this chapter has taken much time to think up. More than I thought it would...

~Ok so Previously Smoulder got sick, and I mean really sick so he puts Pulse in charge of the team. Who's curious about how it'll end? Well read on!

Smoulder's team was separated into groups; much to Cody's dislike, one recon team to locate the exact location of the Seppies, and the rest were divided in four assault teams. The plan was to locate the target and swarm them from all sides, no escape route. The replacement commander suggested that each team have a captain to receive further orders to be prepared for changes.

"Um I hate to interrupt Sirs, but shouldn't each team have a runner to pass on commands to the next team?" a shinie; named Baton, asked tentatively.

"I don't think that's necessary." Cody answered.

Another clone; called Banner, spoke up "With all do respect Commander, but the shortwave transmissions are easily jammed. I think Baton here has made a valid point and an excellant suggestion."

"It also means less field troops." Cody countered.

Pulse finally spoke up "Numbers don't win battles Commander Cody. Coordination and communication does. This team has proven that as I'm sure you know."

"And what do you suggest we do?" the commander challenged, glaring at Pulse. He watched those grey eyes intently.

Looking closely at the medic's eyes, he saw the same sharp edge that made his blood run cold. He was told the medic was caring, gentle, and not one to fight anyone. He wouldn't ever fire a blaster. He was informed that his eyes were comforting and never harboured ill intent while oddly coloured. Why did his eyes take on that killing edge when Cody made eye contact?

"I think Baton's idea will help out the others. Everyone stays informed and with this tactic, the more ground we gain the faster orders will travel."

Baton beamed at the praise but quickly lost it before Cody could tell him to wipe the smile off his face.

"We'd be short four men!" Cody protested.

General Kenobi; who had remained silent up until then, cleared his throat. "Actually eight men. Teams of two continuously circling around the perimeter, actually it's a brilliant idea."

Pulse looked at Baton and gave him a quick smile of approval. \between them and the general, they had come up with a plan that would minimize communication loss and take the Sepratists completely by surprise. Cody had no choice but to go along with it.

Pulse returned to the men and assigned each team a medic. No on e questioned Pulse because of the fact that Smoulder would beat them if they didn't follow orders from Pulse in his absence. Also since Pulse was the chief medical officer who had saved their team during what would have been a dud mission, they knew he would never put the team in harm's way.

Cody on the other hand, often challenged Pulse but backed down quickly. The commander never did get how a medic could be so intimidating. He decided to look up the medic's number and see what history he could find.

As the team neared their coordinates, Pulse gave the signal to attack via flare. All at once the air around them exploded into blaster fire and yells of the others insulting the driods they had swarmed with very colourful language. The droids hesitated only briefly before returning fire on the clones who initiated the attack.

The sky was no longer the soft blue, it was now a brownish grey colour with red and blue streaks flying back and forth across the field. The comm channels were a jumble of commands, insults, freak outs, and the occasional cry as a trooper ducked or was hit.

Pulse directed the medics and made sure the shinies stayed close to him. Everyone noticed that Pulse's blaster was still cold, he was only directing and patching up the fallen troopers.

Baton saw danger and yelled at Pulse over the comm "Pulse! Get out of there!"

Pulse glanced towards the battle droid charging at him. Without so much as a thought, he gripped his rifle and fired at the droid which fell when the bolt found it mark in the central processor of the droid.

The was a hush on the comm channels. Pulse had pulled the trigger; but in actual fact Pulse hadn't, rather it was Snipe who did.

Cody barked an order and everything resumed. There were whispers as the troopers tried to get over the shock of Pulse retaliating. The medic ignored it and continued to direct while healing the others who had fallen. He'd never reveal his secret to anyone but Smoulder. Cody would be left in the dark.

Snipe had taken control of Pulse's left arm and defended the medic as he worked. Cody couldn't believe the troopers had lied to him. They said Pulse wouldn't ever fire his DC 15 A blaster rifle, yet here he was blasting driods left right and centre with barely a glance. He would be interrogating the survivors of this mission. That is to say if they made it out alive.

Progress was slow and soon they had reached were their objective lay. Problem was getting inside without being blasted. No one knew what to do.

Pulse looked at Cody "So Commander, what's your suggestion?" he asked looking at the small battle hologram.

Cody rolled his eyes "Oh you actually want my opinion?"

"Yes, you are more experience and I feel one of your direct approaches may prove useful now."

Cody looked back at the floating map "I say we lure them out."

Kenobi stroked his beard thoughtfully "If we can get the door open we can swarm them and enter the base. I consult the council, if I can get through that is..." he said before leaving.

Cody looked a t Pulse. "I don't see why you need be present at tactical meetings Pulse. You're just a medic of little rank on the field."

Pulse squared his shoulders "Actually i am chief medical officer Cm-59-675, Senior medic on this team, Smoulder's adviser, and I out rank you were the teams health is concerned, therefore I have a place here, Commander."

Baton nodded "Not to be rude Commander Sir, but Commander Smoulder does rely on Pulse's opinion on plans. Really it was thanks to Pulse that their first mission was a success."

Cody frowned, he never had issues when planning with the somewhat thick headed Captain Rex of the 501st Legion. "So a medic save 180 troopers from death on some backwater planet? I find that hard to believe."

Baton backed off.

"Commander, this team knows me not you, they will expect orders to pass my judgement first. Smoulder has ordered me to look after them, I will expect you to follow suite. Sorry if you feel challenged but I _am_ just following orders."

"Of a dead man." Cody commented.

"He's not dead!" Pulse blurted.

"You don't know that, _Medic_." Cody challenged since Obiwan wasn't there.

Pulse's eyes went cold and dark "Keep your jealousy to yourself Cody. Smoulder would not die so easily." he said, his voice like a heated scalpel. Sharp and unyielding.

Cody backed up. The medic's gaze was unwavering, wild, territorial, he was terrifying. Then the medic smirked.

"Keep your mind on the fight, you'll last longer. The grey eyed medic warned before leaving with Baton. Something was not right with that medic, why did no one else notice it?

Last second, Cody noticed something he hadn't before. It was a small mark on his neck for some time ago. Was the medic involved with someone? More importantly, who?

~Author's note~

Just want to thank my faithful readers, without you these stories would sadly die and I'd be really upset about that. Love you lots, especially you Babe cause I know you're reading this. Rogue


	6. A Salty Taste

~Side note~

~Before you hit me, I did a time skip. The Sepratist base was captured. Yay! And everyone is heading back to a medical base. Ok read on~

As soon as the cruiser docked, at the base, Pulse ran to the medical wing. Nothing would stop him, he heard nothing and he wouldn't hear anything until he saw Smoulder again. His heart pounded in his ears as he ran; it's irregular beat setting his pace. No one would stop him.

He ran into the critical ward and stopped dead in his tracks. Tears sprang into his eyes as he looked upon the centre most tank which contained his love. The scars and tattoos he knew so well. He couldn't trust his eyes but found that he was drawn to the tank.

Reading the data screen, Pulse knew it was safe to release Smoulder from the bacta tank. Carefully he drained the tank and open the hinged door. At first his legs wouldn't move, but when they did he rushed over to Smoulder.

Gently lifting Smoulder into his arms Pulse held him. He was so cold but there was still the distinct sound of the Commander's heart. That in itself was a comfort to the medic.

Smoulder stirred slightly "Pulse? Whe- where am I? What's going on?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"Shh, you're safe Smoulder. We're in the Mid-Rim on a Republic medical base." the medic replied gently as he held his commander.

"I-I can't remember anything. I don't even know how I got here. Pulse Help me!" he sobbed burying his face into the crook of Pulse's neck. "I'm so scared..." he whispered sobbing.

Pulse almost went rigid with shock. He had never encountered this kind of case before and he had never seen Smoulder so venerable.

"It's alright Smoulder. I'm here. We can get through this."

Smoulder's eyes shone with tears and stared at two clones who had just entered the room.

"How is he Pulse?" one asked.

The medic let out a small sigh "Not too well unfortunately, I'll have him on leave until further notice."

The other clone fidgeted "He'll be alright, right Pulse?"

"Yes, Snake. He'll be alright."

Good to know. He's a good commander, would hate to have to recondition him." said a voice from the doorway.

Smoulder couldn't handle the amount of questions about him and clung to Pulse terrified.

"General Skywalker, I'll do everything I can to restore his memories but I will need time. It's not as easy as plugging in a droid to be reprogrammed."

"Of course Pulse. But if he doesn't recover them in time, you know what will happen. I can give you five months but if you need more and have shown an improvement in his memory, the council may or may not grant you more time."

"Of course Sir." Pulse replied calmly.

As the strangers left, Smoulder cried openly, he didn't understand what was happening. It scared him. Who were those people? What were they talking about? How'd they know him? He didn't know, he couldn't remember. His head hurt too much.

Pulse sensed Smoulder's distress and gently rubbed the other's back "Shh, it's alright Smoulder. I'm still here love. He whispered softly kissing the commander's temple. "I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Smoulder looked up at Pulse trembling "Why am I here?"

"You were very sick a few days back..." he trailed off " The fever must have affected your memory. I'm so sorry Smoulder. I should have left instructions to reduce your fever first. It's my fault.."

Smoulder placed his fingers over Pulse's lips "It's not your fault."

"You remember?"

"No, but from what I do remember I know know this wasn't your fault. You saved many people and eased the pain of those you couldn't. I know it's not your fault I can't remember."

"What do you remember?"

"Not much but it all centres around you. I remember that I love you, so much. I can't explain it Pulse. Don't send me away."

The medic smiled and kissed Smoulder who responded as if his memories with still there. "Not in here hun," he said when Smoulder tried to grope him. "Not the best place to have a moment like that. Hmmm I don't want you bunking with the others. It could cause problems if stayed with them."

"Others?"

"We... um we have a very large number of brothers. Snake and Stinger where here earlier were a couple of them."

"We're in some form of army right?"

The medic nodded "That's right, now lets get you settled in." He said helping Smoulder to his feet. The commander was wobbly but he could stand upright, walking was not so easy. Pulse Dressed the Commander and helped him hobble down the hallway to his quarters.

"Pulse, you don't share a room?" Smoulder asked after they had past a few bunkers.

Pulse shook his head "It's just me in that room."

"Because you have some sort of condition right?"

"Yes. A heart condition actually."

The commander stopped " I would never do anything to hurt you Pulse."

"I know butt... A while ago you used to hate me."

"Why?" 

"I was 'useless'."

Smoulder shook his head "But that's not true! You're not useless and what ever I said then, I didn't mean it. But I do mean it when I say I love you."

"I know." Pulse said opening the door to his room "And I love you too, so very much."

Smoulder followed Pulse inside and closed the door; a big grin was on his face. The medic backed up a bit.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

The commander crossed the room and embraced his medic, pulling him onto the nearest bed and kissing him hungrily.

"Mm Smoulder, slow down." Pulse said, gently pushing Smoulder away "I'm not that strong love."

"Sorry but I can't resist you anymore, you're so tempting and soft." Smoulder told him kissing the medics neck and undoing the armour "Say you love me again. I love it when you do."

Pulse smiled softly "I love you." he whispered pulling Smoulder close enough to kiss. He was blissfully unaware of the sections of armour landing on the floor; that or he didn't care that they clattered to the floor as Smoulder undressed him, kissing him as if the galaxy was about to end.

Smoulder relieved Pulse of his under garments as well as his own. When the last article of clothing was gone he froze. In plain view was Pulse's horrendous scar. A pale thing that sprawled across the left side of the medic's chest like the cracks in a transpara-steel window, thickening at the center. The entry point of a blast wound. He looked at it with mixed emotions before gently tracing it with his finger.

"Does it hurt you Pulse?" he asked quietly as he traced the scar..

Pulse shivered "N..no, but my heart aches sometimes..."

He looked at Pulse sadly then gently kissed the scar. "If you hadn't been hurt I never would have met you..." the commander said soothingly before he sucked on one of Pulse's sensitive nipples. Somehow he was remembering each and every way to make the medic mewl with delight.

"Oh Smoulder!" the medic gasped as the commander teased and fondled the super sensitive flesh between his legs. "T-touch me more!" he begged practically squirming with pleasure.

The commander kissed his medic passionately as he felt up his lover "You still feeling OK Pulse?" he asked kissing the medic's face.

His answer was lost in a moan "Never better my love." he whispered. Wrapping his arms around Smoulder's broad shoulders. "You can put it in now."

Smoulder nodded suddenly remembering how Pulse liked to be held during sex. Gently he looped his arm under the small of Pulse's back and gently lifted him as he eased himself inside the tight hole. The medic's body fit perfectly inside of his arms as he slowly rocked in and out of the medic. With each each moan that escaped him, the commander quickened his pace until he thought both of them would break.

Pulse's fingers dug into the other's skin as he screamed blissfully. His whole body felt like it was on fire and with each thrust he felt as if he were melting. His breathing was quick and ragged, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

The commander groaned as he pounded his engorged length into his lover. He felt the other suddenly become tighter, then loosen before the walls clamped shut around him, squeezing his length. He released his load deep inside the medic who had also just peaked. Panting he laid beside his lover.

"Was it good? Like how I used to make you feel?" Smoulder asked.

Pulse smiled "Unforgettable."

The commander smiled warmly "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Always will." the medic replied snuggling up to the commander.

"I just remembered something." the elder announced.

"Oh? What did you remember?" the younger clone asked curiously.

Smoulder blushed "Is Snipe still mad at me?"

Pulse tried not to laugh at the honest question but found that he couldn't help it. He laughed so hard his chest hurt. Smoulder didn't know what was so funny as Pulse laughed at him.

When he finally calmed down, he just grinned "He he's mad at you. He was really mad when he realized you had forgotten him."

"Sorry about that."

"No worries, Amnesia is a hard thing to live with. But I will do everything I can to help you remember." the medic told him gently.

Smoulder nodded "I really want to remember, but what if I don't?"

Pulse looks away sadly "I can retrain you the basics but... if you don't regain your own memories... They'll recondition you..."

Smoulder was confused "Recondition?"

"It means they'll kill you. He said in a whisper "But I don't want to see you killed."

Smoulder's eyes widen, tears filling them as he clung to Pulse.

"I don't want to die!" he wailed as he cried into Pulse's chest. "I don't want to leave you alone."

Pulse gently rubbed Smoulder's back "You won't die Smoulder, I won't let it happen." he said softly wincing a little bit. "But first... Please move your right knee..."

Smoulder raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You're crushing it." Pulse explained trying to shift.

"Oh!" the commander said, moving his knee. "Sorry about that." he apologized kissing Pulse.

"No harm done." the medic replied knocking Smoulder onto his back and hovering over him "But try not to do that again please. It's not comfortable." he said before licking Smoulder's neck and down his torso.

"Nnm.. What are you doing?" the amnesiac commander asked.

"Just playing around; don't worry, you always loved it when I did this for you. I promise it won't hurt." Pulse assured him kissing and sucking the skin of Smoulder's abdomen. Moving steadily lower, he fondled the commander's still sensiive length with light touches of his finger as his lips reached the other's pelvis.

"Still comforable?" he asked in case Smoulder wasn't.

Smoulder looked at pulse and nodded. His eyes had completely glazed over in escasy. There was a very obvious blush on his face. "I feel like I'm on fire... Pulse, is that normal?"

"Yes, very normal love. But this will feel even better." the medic grinned before opening his mouth and licking up the length of the shaft, loving the taste and feel of tthe other clone. He continued to lick the engorged flesh for about a minute before sucking on the nerve packed head, hearing a muffled moan as Smoulder bit the pillow.

"Just let it all out Smoulder. No one can hear us in here. He sasid continuing to suck on he tip as one would a frozen dessert.

Smoulder moaned, arching his back as the pleasure grew inside of him. He felt amazing and rather spoiled. Pulse wasn't feeling the way he was.

Pulse put the whole appendage into his mouth and sucked alittle harder. Bobbing his head slowly up and down, Smoulder's cock was completely covered in saliva.

"Naahaaa! Pulse!" he heard Smoulder gasp as pre cum leaked into his mouth. Allowing a small chuckle to escape his lips, Pulse sucked and bobbed his head faster, flicking his tongue against the throbbing underside. Smoulder was abou to burst and Pulse knew it.

With one final cry, Smoulder peaked once more. The load shot into his medic's mouth, but there was too much to swallow all a once.

Pulse felt the other convulse and tasted the sweet and salty substance as it flowed into his mouth. There was so much that some was forced out of his lips. Swallowing the load, he gave the cock in his mouth a finall sucking before releasing it. Licking the cum around his mouth away, he laid down beside Smoulder.

"Didn't think you'd release that much after a hard orgasm earlier." he commented snuggling up to Smoulder's side "Was it enjoyable? Be honest love."

The commander nodded "Yes, but now I'm so tired."

"Then you should sleep. Don't worry, I'll be right here when you wake up."

Smoulde smiled as he cuddled up to the younger clone and closed his eyes. Almost immediately he fell asleep. Whether to the irregular beat of Pulse's heat or exhaustion, he slep peacefully.

Pulse stroked his lover's hair before pulling a blanket over them and hitting the switch. He loved Smoulder more than anything and knew he could never leave Smoulder. No. He would never leave him.


	7. Sudden Passing

~Side Notes!~

~Sorry for long break DX no internet at home for a while. Hopefully this next installement is well worth the waiting. Enjoy!~

As the days went by, Smoulder slowly regained his most basic memories back. He now could disassemble, clean, and reassemble a blaster as well as fire one wish accurate results. Unfortunately, many of his memories were still missing.

During one of the more quieter days, with majority of the troops on missions, Smoulder felt bored and lonely. Pulse was busy treating a trooper with a shrapnle wound in his side. The medic spent alot of time in the medical wing. Too much in Smoulder's opnion, he wished Pulse would spend more time with him instead of other troopers.

Pulse was just cleaning up his tools when a trooper burst into the critical ward carrying another trooper in his arms. Upon seeing the unique scar on the taller's face, Pulse knew it was Commander Gash of Blade squadron. In his arms was a severly injured Cessario.

The medic knew the two clones were close, like Smoulder and himself. The Commander's obvious worry was understandable. Cessario often got sick and Gash had gone through a muscle correction surgery along his spine. Both clones had been present when either one was in the medical wing for one reason or another. This was no exception.

"What happened?" Pulse asked Taking Cessario to the the operating room and undoing the charred remains of the armor that bound the smaller clone.

"An ambush. The Seps were waiting for us on a ridge. We beat them back into a surrender but Cessario was hit by a canon blast." Gash explained.

"G-Gash..." Cessario moaned searching for his lover.

"I'm right here Cessy. Shh... it's OK, Pulse is going to fix you up again." Gash told the trooper while holding the other's hand. "Please save him Pulse."

"I'll do what I can." the medic replied injecting the sedative.

Once Cessario's eyes closed, Pulse worked quickly to stop the bleeding. He told Gash to wait outside. The commander looked like he was about to object but left the room.

Smoulder walked up to the door and felt neglected. Pulse was busy again but with an oddly familiar clone trooper. The commander sitting by the door was familier too. The scar that traveled across the top of his head was hard to miss, but where had he seen him before?

He was distracted but a frustated curse from Pulse follewed by him scrambling for other tools. Something was very wrong.

"Lee! Get in here!" Pulse yelled attaching a life support system to the white haired clone.

A second medic joined him and the door was closed. Smoulder couldn't tell what was going on, he was very curious to know. There was instructions being barked and shuffling of feet. Then silence.

The silence was suffocating for both smoulder and Gash. Gash was digging his fingers into his skull. Smoulder thought he would draw blood.

Pulse finally came out of the operating room, his arms cover covered in blood. He took Gash aside. That was never a good sign in Smoulder's opinion. He was right, for Gash backed up in disbelief and started yelling at the medic. Pulse tried to calm the commander and somehow a punch ended up in him holding the balistic trooper who looked to be crying..

Smoulder looked down. In his gut he knew that the young trooper was dead. The silence he felt belonged only to death. Somehow the medic was calm and collected despite the death of a brother.

Gash calmed down enough that Pulse had him rest in a private room. On his way back he picked up a white bed sheet.

"How did it happen?" Smoulder asked quietly.

"A ccanon blast tore through some major arteries...There was a lot of internal bleeding. Lee and I couldn't stop it in time. He bled out." Pulse told him entering the resting place of the fallen clone. He covered the body so the cleaning crew would remove it when they next showed up.

Pulse sighed and sent the nerve racked Lee to lie to lie down. The assistant looked like his was about to faint he was so pale. He didn't argue when Pulse told hime to go, he just went.

"You alright Pulse?" the commander asked hugging his lover.

Pulse looked down "About as well as anyone would be after letting a person down."

"But it wasn't your fault. Gash should've known that. I know that!"

Pulse looked at smoulder surprised "How did you remember that his name was Gash?"

Smoulder rubbed his head "The scar on his face was enough to remind me."

"I see.. but still, I failed him." Pulse looked at his hands "all of this skill and it couldn't save someone I had treated before for the same reason."

The commander hugged Pulse tightly "You can't save everyone Pulse. Come on you need a break."

The medic shook his head. "I have to send in a report." he said walking to his desk and writing up the incedent on a data pad.

Smoulder sighed "Pulse, you're going to kill yourself at this rate. I mean this is the fith day you've been her for over twelve hours each day. Your condition will kill you if you don't rest."

Pulse turned around "Maybe I'm not afraid to die."

The commander frowned. "I am. I don't want to die or to leave you alone Pulse, so don't you leave me."

Snipe's steel eyes game back "You have no power over me."

"I don't want to control you, I just want you at my side."

Pulse stood up "Then let me do my job!"

"I have been. You work too hard!"

"So what if I-AGH!" the medic cried collapsing, clutching at his chest.

"Pulse!" Smoulder yelled picking up the medic "What's wrong?"

The medic shook groaning "It's not bad..." he said wrapping his arm around Smoulder's neck "J-just hit my...ngh left shoulder blade."

The commander didn't argue and slapped his hand on the directed spot. Almost immediately the medic started to breath easier and soon calmed down.

"Thank you.."

Smoulder nodded "Now will you listen to me?"

Pulse grinned slightly "Alright, the report's finished so we can go."

Smoulder smiled and gently lifted Pulse off the ground "I'll carry you back. I'm risking another attack with you."

"Alright, just don't drop me."

"Of course I won't!" Smoulder laughed carrying Pulse back to their room. He had hoped to make love with Pulse but that all depended on how the medic was feeling. It made him wonder why he had fallen for the high matainence medic in the first place, but he didn't care. He loved Pulse and that's what mattered.

When they arrived at the room he put Pulse to bed.

"Smoulder, my uniform will wrinkle..." Pulse stated sitting up. "Can I at least change?"

"You're not getting off that bed."

"But..."

"If you want to change, I'll dress you like you dress you patients."

Pulse Chuckled "Oh so now you're my doctor?"

Smoulder nodded "Yes." He said picking up Pulse's fatigues. "No fighting me now."

"I won't, just no tickling or my foot is going to hurt you to the point of impotency."

"Maybe I should wear my armour..." Smoulder mused shielding his crotch with his hand.

The medic made an innocent looking face.

Smoulder chuckled and started to unbutton Pulse's uniform sneaking a quick kiss as he worked.

Pulse shivered slightly "It's cold in here."

"Maybe I should warm you up once we get you into your fatigues." Pulling the top over the medic's head. Once it was on he switched to the bottoms. They were easier to remove in Smoulder's opinion.

Smoulder slipped on the fatigues and hugged Pulse "I'm so lonely when you're working all the time. I miss you."

"I'm sorry but you do realize that I have to work or we'll be found out. I do love Smoulder." the medic appologised kissing his commander.

Smoulder nodded quietly and lay down beside him on the bed pulling Pulse on top of him. "Anyone ever tell you that you have a nice ass?"

Pulse nodded smiling "Yes, you did hun."

"Really? I would've remembered saying that."

"Yes you did." Pulse confirmed.

Smoulder frowned then rested his hands on the medic's hips. Slowly he carresssed the flesh benieth his hands. "Can we do it if I don't put it in?" he asked curiously.

"I'd need my meds after, but I think I can manage it." the medic said passionately kissing Smoulder while pulling the sheets over them.

Smoulder felt up the medic as they kisses. His thumbs rested on perked nipples which he teasingly rubbed earning him a small mewl of pleasure from his lover. He loved the way Pulse moved with him and already feeling something push against his hips.

"Feeling it already Pulse?"

The medic blushed "Maybe you're just good at making me horny."

"Am I know?" he smirked "Prove it babe."

Pulse smiled and slid off the bottoms he was wearing and groped Smoulder through his pants. Feeling rather daring, he stuck his hands down Smoulder's pants and fondled the commander's hard length. "Someone feels it too."

The commander moaned and threw off his shirt, showing off muscle and tattoos. "You're so beautiful."

"N-no I'm not." Pulse said bashfully.

Smoulder chuckled "You are. I just want to make love to you all the time. Besides you're so gentle with me, you could be alittle rougher."

Pulse shook his head "No can do." he said reaching over to a drawer and taking out a small bottle.

"What's that?"

"Lubricant." Pulse answered while taking Smoulder's pants off. "it makes this more fun." he said pouring some into his hand and coating both of their lengths with it. "There, all slippery."

Smoulder chuckled at the comment and pulled Pulse closer, feeling their cocks touch. Kissing the medic passionately, he rubbing the other's back and rear enjoying the slower and more intamate pace. Pulse nipped and sucked on Smoulder's lower lip and tongue as he rubbed up against the commander's hips. Slipping his hand between their bodies, he wrapped his hand around their engorged lengths and slowly stroked them. Feeling a unique tingle run up his spine. "Ahh... Oh Force..." he moaned sitting up and arching backwards as he continued stroking.

Smoulder moaned bucking upwards "Pulse..nn... Harder please!"

The medic nodded and tightened his grip on the slippery appendages, pumping his fist faster "Ahh! Mm...HaaaAhh!" he moaned leaning forward and bracing himself against Smoulder's firm chest. His palm rubbing against the commander's nipple.

Smoulder gasped reaching up and playing with the medic's chest, know how his medic loved being touched there as well as his ass. The commander bit his lip "P-PULSE!" he yelled as he orgasmed, spaying both of them with his seed. He heard the medic scream in his moment of pure escasy and knew that Pulse had just reached his.

They laid there, panting. Pulse was almost completely limp as he rest on Smoulder's strong chest. He trembled before reaching out for the bottle on the bedside table. He didn't have enough energy to make it.

"Easy Pulse, I'll get them for you." The commander said sitting up with Pulse in his one arm around him "Two pills right?"

Pulse nodded slowly taking the pills and dry swallowing them. "Thanks again, Smoulder. We both know what happens if I don't take them..."

The commander nodded quietly. If his medic didn't take his meds he would die. Painfully or in his sleep. His damaged heart would stop and fail to start again.

"I don't want to loose you Pulse. Not ever." Smoulder whispered leaning back into the pillows. "Please rest now Pulse."

Pulse smiled, kissing Smoulder before settling off to a dreamless slumber.

Smoulder stroked Pulse's short hair, a feeling of dread washed over him. What if Pulse didn't wake up? What would Gash do to Pulse, the medic who couldn't save his lover? The commander loved Pulse. He would always protect him, even if it cost him his life. As long as Pulse was still alive he would be happy.

~Author's note~

Hi everyone! Sorry for making you wait so long. I thank all of you for being nice about it. Pulse and Smoulder love knowing that all of you are taking an intrest in their story. Please keep reveiwing but keep in mind. I don't have spell check and it's would take too long to reformatt everything by spell checking it on google docs. Sorry for the many errors. Rogue


	8. Memories

~Side Notes!~

~Wow Smoulder's still relearning things about himself and others. At least he can remember he's a clone now. Enjoy!~

The next morning came early. Too early in Smoulder's opinion as he woke up. Pulse was still asleep in his arms which made him smile. The medic looked so peaceful. A word burned it's way into Smoulder's mind, or rather a name. Wildfire.

Who was that? Smoulder didn't know who it was but for some reason the name was tattooed onto his arm. Maybe Pulse knew who it was. The more Smoulder thought about the name the closer he seemed to be remembering it.

He had almost got the riddle calmly figured out when, all of a sudden the memory came crashing back to him. A high speed speeder chase after a blue skinned sentient wearing lots of dark leather. The commander didn't recognise the planet they were on, it was all blurred, the only cleaar things were the clone to his right and the blue sentient.

The sentient turned it's head and snarled at them, it's red eyes made his face all the more disturbing.

"Wildfire, box him in!" he remembered telling the clone on his right.

The clone nodded "Will do sir." he replied as he accelerated and followed his order. The sentient was seemingly trapped.

"No where to run Bane! Surrender or be blown into a million particles!" Wildfire ordered.

"Stupid wet droids." The strangly garbled voice of Bane growled, ramming his speeder into Wildfire's and rushing off into heavy traffic.

Smoulder and Wildfire accelerated to keep up, pushing their swoops to their limits. The traffic lines were packed with citybikes and speeders. Manuvering was difficult but nothing would stop them as they chased the ruthless bounty hunter.

Wildfire aimed his mounted blaster and fired, the bolt hit Bane's controls and the bountyhunter crash landed on the ground below. "We've got him now Smoulder!" He called as they chased him on the ground because of the traffic above them.

Wildfire led the the chase after the sentient. A civilian ran into Smoulder, maing him loose site of Wildfire. He heard blaster fir and followed the sound. There was a scream but smoulder couldn't place who was the one who screamed.

"Not bad for a wet droid." he heard the sentient mock but he couldn't see them. "But not good enough." There were a series of explosions and another agonised scream. Smoulder howled in angry as he finally saw the bounty hunter run like the coward he was. The commander fired but Bane was already out of range. Bane had excaped.

Smoulder ran to what remained of a body. It was Wildfire's. There was nothing identifiable as the clone smoulder had loved. He lifted the body into his arms gently, Smoulder shook his head. Wildfire was dead. The commander felt the sting of unshed tears in his eyes. The necklace he had given him was clasped in the remains of a hand.

Smoulder took the necklace so the generals wouldn't fine out about their relationship. He staered at the lifeless form in his arms. He couldn't believe Wildfire was gone. Taken from him in an instant. Clutching the body closer he screamed at the sky and-

"Smoulder! Smoulder snap out of it!" He heard Pulse yell. Was the movent caused by the medic shaking him? He quickly realized that he had dozed off.

"Hey.."

"That's all you have to say? You had me worried sick!" Pulse chided wrapping his arms around Smoulder. "it was a painful memory wasn't it?"

Smoulder shook his head "not really."

Pulse frowned 'Don't lie to me you're crying and you started screaming before I woke you." Pulse said quietly and he wiped the tears away. "Was it about Wildfire? I heard his name more than once."

Smoulder looked down " I loved him but not as much as I love you... Bane killed him and I'll make sure he pays for that."

Pulse nodded "I know hun. The day you do, I want to be there for you."

"No! I can't loose you too." the commander clung to his medic shaking "stay out of it please."

"I'll be fine."

"You don't know that! He's a slippery slug!"

Pulse gave Smoulder an unimpressed look "it's called shoot the jerk from a tall building.

"But you can't shoot." Smoulder pointed out.

"I can't but Snipe can." the medic remided him.

"Right... he's really handy huh?" Smoulder smiled.

Pulse nodded, snuggling into smoulder's chest. "No mater what happens, promise me that we'll face him together."

Smoulder lifted Pulse's chin so he make eye contact "Always my love." he said kissing his medic. "I have something for you. Took me a while to remember it." he said reaching into the bottom of his bag and pulled out a necklace "I gave this to wildfire bu You should have it since it's a token to the person I love."

"But it belonged to Wildfire!" Pulse protested.

"No it's belongs to who ever I love, and that is you Pulse."

Pulse looked at the necklace before hugging Smoulder "I love you too."

"Even though I raped you while I was drunk?"

"You remembered that!" Pulse blushed "Yeah i love you even when you're a drunken mess."

"Hey..."

"Okay I'm sorry." Pulse grinned.

"I owe my life to you Pulse." Smoulder said quietly.

Pulse nodded thinking of other things now.

Smoulder sneaked in a grope. "Hey, lighten up it's still morning, and we're together."

Pulse blushed " I can't right now Smoulder."

"Why not?"

"I have and appointment."

"For?" the commander inquired.

"Physical exam. Just to see if I'm still fit for the field."

"and if not?"

"I'm stuck on a medical base for the rest of my life." Pulse explained "Or worse... I'll be reconditioned."

"No! I don't want that Pulse!" Smoulder yelled clinging to Pulse.

"It won't happen, cause I feel fine. I promise." the medic said soothingly before kissing Smoulder's cheek. He got up and dressed himself giving smoulder a back view of the scar that was on his chest. The bolt went right through.

"I'll be free around noon. Be in the mess hall?"

"Of course." Smoulder replied as Pulse left. He didn't know what the future had in store for them. He hoped they'd be together for a long time.

~Author's Note~

Yay! So much editing had to be done to this one. Content, not spelling. I made a lot of mistakes on Wildfire's death. Poor guy. Bane's a jerk. Smoulder really can't stand loosing Pulse, well no kidding they love each other. Anyhow please review! These stories depend on them! Love you all! ~Rogue


	9. A Sweet Surprise

~side notes!~

~The long awaited continuation of SPT! Ok so Recap, Smoulder had a nightmare/night-terror about his dead lover Wildfire. How will this affect his relationship with Pulse? Read and find out! ENJOY!~

When Pulse didn't show up at noon, Smoulder left the mess hall to look for his medic. The commander was worried about him, what if Pulse hadn't passed the test? Was he already dead? Surely he would have some time to prepare for it right?

The commander broke into a run. He had to know what happened to his medic. Faster and faster he ran, dodging his fellow troopers as he made his way to the medical wing.

He turned the corner and ran right smack into another clone. He sat there dazed a moment before asking if the clone was alright.

The other just chuckled before looking up with soft grey eyes "Rattled up but I'm fine commander." the clone replied, whome Smoulder immediately embraced "Easy, easy. Sorry my appointment went over time."

"I was so worried Pulse. I thought-"

"Shhh. It's ok, it's ok, I'm not going anywhere." The medic said soothingly "It's alright."

Smoulder shook in Pulse's arms, he had been so worried about him. As he shook tears managed to flow from his eyes.

"Everything alright here?"

Pulse turned his head to find General Kenobi looking somewhat concerned.

"Just a night terror sir. The commander was resting and one got the jump on him. "he'll be alright."

"Hope so. Seems the memory loss has really affected him."

"Only temporarily Sir. He'll recover and return to the field."

Kenobi nodded "I can see that from your progress reports that his memories are coming back. But I wonder if he'll be the same commended as he was before?"

"He will Sir." the medic assured as the general left. "I know you will be." he whispered in Smoulder's ear.

"You lied to the General."

"Had too. Couldn't let on that we're together right? They'd seperate us for sure." he said helping Smoulder up "Come on let's head for the bunker. Some home cooked food will help."

Smoulder nodded "Too crowed in the mess hall now."

"It's a nice change anyway. I'd also like to give you a pop quiz." Pulse smiled.

Smoulder grinned "Like on what I remember that we both knew?"

Pulse nodded "Something like that. Well let's get going then."

"Sure thing Pulse." He said feeling alittle giddy. He liked walking with Pulse. When no one was looking he'd hold onto the medic's trim waist.

As the door slid closed behind them, Smoulder held Pulse close. Swaying gently the commander kissed Pulse's cheek. "I love you much."

Pulse smiled "i love you too Smoulder and I always will love you." he said softly "With all my heart."

The commander kissed his medic sweetly. No one could ever separate them. "So, pop quiz?"

"Yes, who leads the 501st?"

"Captain Rex."

Pulse smiled "Correct. Who is my assistant?"

Smoulder rolled his eyes. "That would be Lee, the frady Nexu cub."

"Yeah tha's him." the medic agreed "Who moniters our team?"

"General Skywalker."

Pulse nodded "Who leads the newly formed Phantom squad?"

Smoulder thought a moment "Commander Tayu?"

Pulse smiled "Yup she's alitle young though."

"So are we." smoulder pointed out.

Pulse nodded "True. How old are we?"

"Uh eleven and twelve."

"That's right, well in standard years we are."

"Did I pass?"

"Yes you did." the medic grinned kissing Smoulder "Lunch?"

"You read my mind." the commander joked going to there small fridge and taking out some egges "These ok?"

"Eggs are fine love." he said spying an empty flask "I told you not to drink this crap. It's killing you."

"Can't help it Pulse. Really I can't." Smoulder protested.

"Can't help it or won't?" Pulse frowned.

"It's like your meds. You need them and I need it." he countered.

"Need it for what?"

"The pain..." the commander admitted quietly.

Pulse raised an eyebrow "You've never complained about any pain to me.

Smoulder sighed "His death, it just- it hurts so much Pulse."

Pulse move closer and hugged Smoulder "I know love, but resorting to alcohol is not the answer to it."

"Sure numbs the pain." Smoulder argued.

"So I'm not enough?" Pulse asked sadly.

Smoulder hugged Pulse tighter "You're more than enough for me."

"Doesn't feel like it when you resort to using alcohol."

The commander slid down on one knee "Look I know i'm not perfect, I have problems and... Guh how do I say this? I want you to complete me Pulse. That is to say... I'm such and idiot.. will you marry me?" he asked taking out a ring.

Pulse blushed a faint shade of pink "You really mean it?"

Smoulder nodded "It wouldn't have been so hard if I didn't mean it. Pulse I want you in my life forever."

The medic smiled and kissed his commander "of course I'll marry you." he said kissing him again.

The commander kissed Pulse back tenderly, slipping the ring onto his lover's finger. 'You don't have to wear it all the time since you line of work requires your hands to be free. But just for today could you wear it for me?"

"Of course I will. I don't have a shift today." Pulse replied smiling "Two of us together." he mused.

"Now and forever." Smoulder finished kissing his medic once more "Happy birthday Pulse."

~author's note~

Ok who disagrees that a marrage proposal would be a very sweet birthday gift for your lover? I mean come on it's really sweet and it comes from your heart, or should anyway. Working on the net bit so be ready for some drama! Love you all especially the lovely Sanyu Darkstar. Couldn't do this without you babe! ~Rogue


End file.
